Jay Donovan
Jay Donovan is the main protagonist of Fading Springs and he appear as a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is Bruce Blake. Biography SPIRITUALLY-POSSESSED CONVICT Life was great for Jay Donovan; great family, great job, and a great home. But then everything changed one night, when his wife disappeared in the mysterious 1850's town of Fading Springs. Pitted against a legion of demonic monstrosities, he is armed only with a crowbar and a handgun. With only his wits and his quick-thinking by his side, he's prepared to take down any opponent, monster or not. THE LEGACY OF JAY DONOVAN: *''Fading Springs'' Arcade Opening Jay's story begins in the streets of Fading Springs. He runs across the street through the fog, shooting a few monsters that cross his path. He is accompanied by Angelica Dowley, who is managing to keep up with him. Jay runs into an alleyway and turns around to find Angelica missing. Suddenly, she calls his name and he runs into the fog to search for her. Rival Name: Bruce Blake Reason: As Jay wanders through the rival arena, he comes across Bruce and his daughter Melissa. Melissa sees Jay and instantly becomes infatuated with him. Bruce, being the over-protective parent that he is, sees Jay as a threat and attacks. Connection: Both Jay Donovan and Bruce Blake star in first-person horror-themed games. They're also both incapable of leading normal lives at the end of their games; Jay is in hiding with Angelica and Bruce is now a horrific cyborg. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Jay Donovan comes across Angelica tied to an upside-down cross, preparing to be sacrificed. He unties her and a SmileBeast attacks them. Jay shoots it in the head and it collapses to the ground. Jay and Angelica then leave the building and walk into the fog together. Gameplay For information on Jay Donovan's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Jay Donovan Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Firepower:' Reloads his handgun. *'Possessed:' Clutches his head in pain. *'Strange Presence:' Raises his hand into the air, as if sensing something. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Let's do this already." **"I've got some time to kill." **"I'm pretty good at this." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This is kind of rare!" **"Let's put this to good use." **"Convenient..." **"Kind of messed up..." **"This will do nicely." **"Looks familiar..." **"This will prove my point." **"More ammo?" **"I don't want to pick this up." *'Successful KO:' **"Time to get dirty." **"Down like Stabby McPoke-Poke!" **"This kind of thing takes skill." **"Finally ready!" **"How's that feel? **"That's for Bill!" **"That was close." **"Better you than me." *'Respawn:' **"That was nothing." **"Time for redemption." **"Whoops!" **"Life is like a dung beetle." **"You think you got what it takes." **"That's how it feels..." **"You got lucky." **"Goodnight!" *'Using Wrath of the Hallowed:' **"I don't know why I did what I did..." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Time for Action:' Jay walks onstage and reloads his pistol. *'Let's Do It:' Kneeling on one knee, Jay stands up. *'Good At This:' Jay spins his pistol on his finger. *'Incognito:' Jay pulls off his monster disguise's mask. Winning Screen *'No Idea:' Jay shrugs his shoulders. *'Death to Monster:' A monster approaches Jay, but he shoots it in the head. *'Like Man, Like Woman:' Jay and Angelica hold hands as a fog envelops them. *'Murderer:' Jay breathes on the barrel of his pistol. Losing Screen *If using No Idea: Jay falls down on one knee, clutching his head in pain. *If using Death to Monster: Jay gets attacked by a SmileBeast. *If using Like Man, Like Woman: Jay injects a black substance into his veins while moaning in pain. *If using Murderer: Jay shoots the camera. Result Screen *'Win:' Jay stands, nodding his head and smirking. *'Lose:' Jay clutches his head in pain. Theme Music The Cult's Target Costume Patient The default appearance of Jay Donovan. *His default appearance. Black shirt and gray pants. *Gray shirt and black pants. *Orange shirt and purple pants. *Red-and-white-striped shirt and blue pants. Hospital Gown Jay wears a hospital gown. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Its default appearance. A white gown. *Black gown. *Red gown. *Blue gown. Garrett Thompson This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Its default appearance. *Green vest. *Purple vest. *Orange vest. Trivia *Jay Donovan is one of four characters to have been married, the others being Bruce Blake, Lee Hatake, and Wally Jackson. *In the opening cinematic, Jay's shirt is highlighted silver. Gallery Hospital Gown.png|Hospital Gown Category:Fading Springs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters